Mages and Dragons
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Rush tried to go back, but instead of appearing home, he ended up ontop of an insane half-dragon woman. With the help of her and her odd friends, he finds a way to return where he belongs, but nothing is ever so easy.


**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TLR OR TES! I ONLY OWN THIS MOST LIKELY OVERUSED PLOT AND MY OCs!**

**NOTE-THIS STORY BEGINS AT THE (sorta) END, SO I CAN SEE WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE**

**IGNORE THE TITLE, IT REALLY DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH MUCH.**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Everything was mixing together, and he couldn't understand any of it.

'This…I never expected this to happen!' The blond haired lord thought as his forces were being destroyed at an alarming rate.

In the mist of the battle, he could make out a disturbingly familiar figure clad in red.

The Conqueror, the nightmare from the past

He somehow came back, and was the reason behind this bloodbath.

David was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a figure morphing from the portal.

The very same portal his current foe had emerged from.

This new fighter looked menacing.

With armor as black as night that glowed red with blood, it sent chills down the young lord's spine.

Then, he charged.

He let out a mighty battle cry and swung his sword down upon the Conqueror, who dodged and parried.

His attack was absorbed by the shield his foe had, which was made from the same materials as his armor.

The two exchanged blows furiously, until-

**FUS RO DAH!**

Another warrior, this one a woman, had entered the fray, wasting no time in her attacks.

That bizarre shout she let loose on the Conqueror sent him flying into a half collapsed building.

David was close enough to hear what the two were saying, his eyes widening in recognition and shock at the man's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Aretha?" He asked, head turned to the woman, Aretha.

"The fuck do you THINK, dipshit? I couldn't let a welp like you take all the glory." She answered, punching his arm with her armor clad fist.

The man winced and rubbed his arm.

"Jeez, no need to get violent because you won't admit you were worried about me." He muttered.

"Enough talk. I bet there are people who want to have a word with you." She stated, pointing to David.

The blond was frozen in place, disbelief written all over his face.

The man walked to him, stopping feet away, and took off his helm.

"Hey, Dave! It's been a while!"

David's mouth opened, but no words escaped him.

He couldn't believe it!

It was him!

He was alive!

"Hey kid! You gonna just stand there with your mouth open like a fish or are ya gonna say something." Aretha said, snapping the young lord out of his stupor like a slap to the face.

Tears welled in his eyes as he embraced his old friend.

"Rush-I-we thought you were dead! How-"He managed out as the dark haired young man hugged him back before pulling him away at arms length.

"Dave-"Rush was cut off by the sound of the Conqueror freeing himself from the rubble.

"Well damn. He's one tough son of a bitch." Aretha commented, readying her mace and war axe with a savage grin.

"Continue your little chat later, welps! We have someone to kill!" Aretha shouted before charging, laughing insanely as she did so.

David couldn't help but be reminded of a certain sovani as she fought the Conqueror.

"Well, looks like we'll have to catch up after we take care of the Conqueror, eh Dave?" Rush questioned, mirth in his dark eyes.

David couldn't help but smile and nod, glad that his old friend was back.

As the two charged into to battle, they could see Torgal and Aretha dealing out punishing blows.

"You're a damn good fighter, Kaaz!" Aretha shouted in between blows. "We'll have to spar after we're done moping the floor with this Mey!"

The only hint that the sovani even heard her was the brief flattening of his ears, which Aretha took notice of and laughed at.

"Looks like you two are hoggin' up all the fun!" Rush shouted as he joined their bombardment.

"What can I say-ya snooze ya lose, welp!" Aretha shot back, laughing madly.

"You…!" The Conqueror wheezed out, backing off.

He glared at the woman, before asking her a question.

"Why fight for these people, and why risk never returning to your home to protect them?"

At this, Aretha let out a big belly laugh, almost to the point of tears.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She said darkly, advancing on him.

"I am not fighting you to protect them-Niid, that can't be farther from the truth-I am fighting you because I haven't had a good fucking battle since I killed Alduin's scaly ass! As for getting back, that's for me to worry about, not some Mey who's about to get butchered by a welp!" She yelled before letting out a single word.

**FUS!**

He was knocked to the ground where Rush then advanced on his fallen form and drove his sword through his heart.

After their leader's death, the Conqueror's forces quickly surrendered, much to the displeasure of Aretha.

When the fires were put out and the people all accounted for, dead and alive, and everyone was cleaned up, they met in a large sitting room.

Aretha, always prepared, had already began passing bottles of Black-Briar Reserve to all the ones present, despite the refusal of a certain sovani general.

"Trust me, not only do we all need a good drink after that battle, you'll need it for what we're gonna explain." She assured, dropping the blue bottle into the sovani's lap with a devilish grin and a wink.

Once they were all settled, David asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"How did you two get here?"

Aretha sighed tiredly before taking a long swig of her mead.

"Get ready, Mal Drog, because this is gonna be a looong story."

And so, she began to tell them of how it all began, and all that had transpired from then, to now.

**Translations-**

**Kaaz-cat/khajiit (She's not calling him a Khajiit, she's calling him a cat)**

**Mey-Fool**

**Niid-No**

**Mal-Little**

**Drog-Lord**

**please review.**


End file.
